Uhhmmm. . . .
by Nekonezume
Summary: Zyabor and I teamed up to write a REALLY messed-up fanfic O_o


Uhmmm. . . . . Starfox Fanfic  
  
©2001-2002 This story was a joint story, written by Katie (oh sure! Like I'll give you my last name!) and Amanda (AKA Zyabor). It is totally 100% fictional, which is why it's a fanfic! If you wanna use it on your webpage, then you must e-mail me at katiec@nb.sympatico.ca. If I find my fanfic on your page without my permission, then I will personally kill you. Have a nice day :P!  
  
Uhmmm. . . .  
  
Katt: Where is my Falco?  
  
Peppy: (blinks) YOUR Falco?  
  
Katt: Yes, MY Falco! My sweet birdie-baby!  
  
Peppy: Oh…My…God…  
  
Katt: (giggles) What?  
  
Slippy: (walks in) Hi Peppy! (looks at Katt and blushes) Oh…Hi Katt…  
  
Katt: Ua…  
  
Peppy: I think I'm going to be sick.  
  
Slippy: Why, Peppy?  
  
Peppy: (shudders) Never mind.  
  
Falco: (coming in) What's going on in here?  
  
Katt: HI FALCO! (leaps into Falco's arms) Hi my birdie-baby!  
  
Falco: (drops Katt abruptly) What the HELL are you doing!?  
  
Katt: Ow… You hurt my ass…  
  
Slippy: (running over) Are you okay, my treasure?  
  
Katt: Don't touch me, you slimy frog!  
  
Slippy: Maybe I should kiss you and make you all better?  
  
Katt: Sure, you can KISS MY ASS!  
  
Slippy: Can I!?  
  
Peppy: Oh…My…God…  
  
Falco: This is getting way to sick for me. I'm outta here! (starts to leave)  
  
Fox: (enters, bumps into Falco on his way out) Oof! (hits the floor) What's going on in here?  
  
Falco: You…do NOT want to know. (runs out, dragging Fox behind him)  
  
Peppy: Oh…MY…God…  
  
Katt: What's your problem, Peppy?  
  
Peppy: (starts to cry) Ohhh…Myyy…Gooood…  
  
Katt: If you don't like it, then you can leave!  
  
Peppy: (leaves, muttering Oh…My…God…)  
  
Slippy: Wow, we're all alone together Katt!  
  
Katt: I, uh, just remembered something I forgot to do…BYE! (runs away)  
  
Slippy: Aww… (starts to cry)  
  
A VOICE: Slippy…  
  
Slippy: (jumps a million miles in the air, creating a noticeable hole in the ceiling) AAAH! WHO SAID THAT!? (he lands and falls through the floor and into the basement where Fox and Falco are playing pool)  
  
Falco: What the hell…? How'd you get down here Slippy? (looks up and sees the hole) Ah, I see you've used the giant hole puncher as your mode of transportation today.  
  
Fox: (looks up to see the hole) Holy shit! Haha, get it? HOLE-Y. Haha! Laugh, it's a joke!  
  
Falco: (cocks an eyebrow) Reeeally.  
  
Peppy: (suddenly runs through, shaking his head) Oh…My…God… (leaves out the door)  
  
Falco: (directs his thumb toward the door where Peppy left) A running gag.  
  
Fox: What's up with him?  
  
Slippy: Uhhh…  
  
Falco: What the HELL is Katt doing here anyhow?  
  
Fox: Uhh… Eating cheese?  
  
Falco: (blinks) Riiight… Fox, what've you been smoking?  
  
Fox: (starts to hop) Euh… Does sugar count?  
  
Falco: (pauses) Oh dear. Dammit Fox! Who gave you sugar!?  
  
Fox: (still bouncing, points to Slippy)  
  
Falco: (blinks) Okay, Slippy. You wanna die NOW or later, bitch?  
  
Slippy: Uhh… I just remembered I forgot to fix. BYE! (leaves)  
  
Fox: (continues bouncing) HAHA! SLIPPY'S GONNA KISS SOMETHING!  
  
Falco: (grabs Fox by the back of the neck) Fox, sit down before you hurt yourself. Or I hurt you. Or something.  
  
Fox: (scratches head) Euhh… Is that possible?  
  
Falco: Oh, believe me, Fox, it is! NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!  
  
Fox: (tenses up) Okay! Don't hurt me! (sits)  
  
Falco: Thaaat's better.  
  
Fox: So… Can I get up now?  
  
Falco: STAY THERE, you bitch!  
  
Fox: Eee! Okay!  
  
-UPSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM-  
  
Slippy: I wonder what that voice was?  
  
A VOICE: SLIPPY!  
  
Slippy: AAH! (jumps up and hits his had on the ceiling, falls back down) Aah… Pretty birdies… (collapses)  
  
-AFTER AN HOUR-  
  
Slippy: (wakes up) Ah, what a nice dream! (He was marrying Katt! EEEW!) Hey, shut-up Mr. Narrator person! (THAT'S MISS NARRATOR PERSON TO YOU, BUB!) …Whatever…  
  
A VOICE: SLIPPY! God dammit, listen to me!  
  
Slippy: AAAH! Who are you?  
  
A VOICE: Slippy… I am your father…  
  
Slippy: Really!?  
  
A VOICE: No.  
  
Slippy: Oh. Crap. Then whose father ARE you?  
  
A VOICE: Yours!  
  
Slippy: Wow! Really?  
  
A VOICE: No, dipshit! We just went through that!  
  
Slippy: Oh… Right.  
  
A VOICE: I am Fox's father.  
  
Slippy: Really?  
  
A VOICE: …Yes.  
  
Slippy: Oh! Wow! So you're James.  
  
A VOICE: No, you stupid frog. I'm JAMES!  
  
Slippy: Oh, sorry.  
  
James: You'd better be, you tadpole bitch.  
  
Slippy: Eh heh heh.  
  
James: Get my son stupid!  
  
Slippy: Where are you, James?  
  
James: My name isn't James. It's JAMES!!!  
  
Slippy: Er… Okay… James…  
  
James: IT'S JAMES!!!  
  
Slippy: THAT'S WHAT I FREAKEN SAID!!!  
  
James: YOU CALLED ME JAMIE!!!  
  
Jamey: (the female fox enters) Someone call?  
  
Fox: JAMEY MY SWEET! (he's so high on sugar that he blasts through the hole, puts his arms around Jamey) Let's go have some alone time, baby!  
  
Jamey: (winks at the camera) Eat your heart out, Fara! (the two start to leave)  
  
James: WAAAIT!!!  
  
Fox: AAAAH! Who said that!?  
  
James: Fox… It's me! Your father!  
  
Fox: (…stops) Daddy?  
  
James: Yes! It's me! (He walks out of a closet… ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Fox: DADDY!!!  
  
James: Ua… Yeah….  
  
Jamey: Kay! Get in here and join the excitement!  
  
Kiara: (the female avianno relation to Falco enters just as Falco walks up the stairs…)  
  
Falco: FOX!!! I thought I told you to sit your (notices Kiara) aaaa… Kiara! (scoops her up in his arms) When'd you get here?  
  
Kiara: Like… A second before I flew off the ground!  
  
Falco: Haha, (dreamy-like) you're so funny, Kiara!  
  
Peppy: (comes in, sees Falco and Kiara. Points at them) Now THAT'S what I like to see!  
  
Fox: (still appalled) Daddy!  
  
Katt: (comes in, sees Falco with Kiara!) FALCO! How could you do this to me!?  
  
Falco: Easy. (kisses Kiara)  
  
Katt: NNOOOOOOO!!! (falls on the floor)  
  
Slippy: My Kitty-Katt! (runs to her side)  
  
Kiara: (stops kissing Falco) Whoa… That happened fast.  
  
Fox: I got an idea! (looks over beside him to Jamey) Hiii… (looks bashful) Hehe…  
  
Jamey: Fox… Are you Okay?  
  
Fox: YEAH! FINE! (pulls her aside and kisses her)  
  
Slippy: Hmph! No fair!  
  
Katt: I know, haha, stupid.  
  
Slippy: (kisses Katt)  
  
Katt: AAAAAH!!! EWEWEW… Hey… I kinda liked it… (kisses Slippy)  
  
Peppy: Oh… My… God…  
  
Slippy: YAY!  
  
Peppy: That's… Just… WROOOOOONG…  
  
Katt: I love you Slippy!  
  
-…. SLIPPY WAKES UP-  
  
Fox: Hey, Slip. You Okay? You had quit a fall.  
  
Slippy: (looks up, sees the hole) OH SHIT!!!  
  
THE END  
  
DON'T ASK!!! 


End file.
